Percidas
|Percidas|before freezing someone to death.}} Percidas is the Bizarro counterpart of Delinius. He is technically a B-class citizen. Info Not much is known about Percidas' family, though they were known to be of modest wealth and quite high among the ranks of Class-B citizens. At the age of 15, Percidas wandered off during a school trip to the mountain range and came close to dying from hypothermia as well as exhaustion in general. A number of weak Ethereals of unknown origin then convinced him to let them fuse with him, changing his personality as well as rendering him a Soul Flame through some means. It also permitted him to survive and return home, where he was modestly complimented by his parents. After the death of said parents during a home invasion, Percidas single-handedly broke into the prison facility housing the culprits and enacted his revenge on the two people responsible, with the help of several ancient spirits. Despite dying of a shot to the back, Percidas escaped, risen from his body as an Ethereal. Being highly wanted for this and several other acts of unwarranted violence, he fled to the top of the mountain range that he'd once got lost on. Appearance Percidas normally appears as a blue flame, though he may shift his appearance to be more humanoid if it suits him, in which case he 'wears' a dark blue coat. Personality Percidas is known to be fairly grim and distrusting of everyone who approaches him, presumably due to never having taken the time to deal with the loss of his parents. He does not interact much with the world outside of his 'home', although he is sometimes seen wandering near Raptor's castle for reasons unknown. The latter states that Percidas has no reason to be there - despite the fact that the two were friends in the past. Combat Percidas is not very strongbeing an ethereal. He has high magical power and quite the defense, but his health and attack power are low. *HP 35 *ATK 24 *MAG 67 *DEF 56 *SPD 36 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Freeze-Type damaging attack. ** - Lowers the air temperature, increasing the effectivity of Ice and Freeze-Type attacks and reducing the effect of Fire-Type attacks for three turns. Any Water-type attacks used will have a 70% of changing to be Ice-type. ** - Heals the user by 8% of maximum health. Can be used every 12 turns. For every time this move is used, may deduct one turn to the waiting time. ** - Gives the user a covering of dense snow. Boosts Percidas' defense by 20% for two turns, but also lowers his speed by 10% for twice that time. ** - Requires 2 turns to charge. Unleashes a highly dense wave of snow that deals average damage to all enemies and has a 60% chance to stun them. Interestingly requires to be performed the turn before charging. ** - Fires an icicle. Has a 50% to inflict Slow. ** - Casts icy wind, affecting all enemies. Has a 60% chance to inflict Slow and a 30% chance to inflict Freeze. ** - Summons large amounts of snow, damaging all enemies. Has a 30% chance to inflict Slow. ** - Encases an enemy in ice, will cause Freeze regardless of resistance. Enemy takes minor damage while frozen. Can be used every 8 turns. ** - Drops hailstones on all enemies. Has a 40% chance to inflict Slow and a 70% chance to inflict Freeze if the enemy is already under the Slow effect. ** - Essentially a combination of Frozen Wind, Snow Drifts and Hail, releasing a potent combination of the three attacks. Can only be used if Percidas has less than 40% health remaining. Has a 75% chance to inflict Slow and a 45% chance to inflict Freeze. Reduces enemy accuracy by 25%. *Equipment ** - An unusual stone consisting of extremely compressed snow. Increases Percidas' MAG by 40%. *Traits ** - Grants Percidas the ability to absorb Ice and Freeze-Type attacks to regain health. ** - Increases damage taken from Fire-Type attacks by 50% ** - Reduces chances of being inflicted with Sleep or Confusion. ** - User gains additional defense from every hit by a non-magical attack. Trivia *Percidas resents the world as a whole, but has a particular disliking of Raptor. The reason for this is unknown. *It is also known that he once expressed distaste about the leg wear of a certain red-blooded troll, though the exact words and origin of this expression have never been recorded. See Also * Delinius - Percidas' main universe counterpart. Gallery Ininel Head.png|Ininel, Percidas' original character before it was changed due to reasons. Ininel was formerly the Bizarro counterpart of Shenanigans. Ininel-based Sprite.png|A sprite of Ininel stolen made by Mori File:Das_Perci.png|Das Perci (By Luka) Category:Characters Category:Bizarro Fan-Ball